Jalousie ou comment faire son coming out en plein milieu de la grande
by Miss Potter-Snape
Summary: Harry et draco sortent secretement ensemble. Personne n'est au courant même leur amis à cause du danger que cette relation représente et aussi part peur des regards ne se le cachons pas. Pourtant, il arrive un moment où ils saturent, ils ne peuvent plus garder ça pour eux et veulent crier leur amour au grand jour. Un plan se met alors en place. pairing HP/DM


_**Jalousie ou comment faire son coming out en plein milieu de la grande salle :**_

Chapitre 1 : Ennemis...ou pas !

Harry se promenait dans Poudlard. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Sauf qu'il était une heure du matin. En réalité, Harry se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité léguée par son père il y a quelques années, située au troisième étage du vieux château. Il avait, en fait, un rendez-vous avec son amant. Lorsqu'il arriva au dit lieu, il passa trois fois devant le tableau en pensant très fort à son ange et une porte apparue. Lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte, il découvrit une vaste chambre aux couleurs vertes et rouges. Au centre, trônait un immense lit à baldaquin aux voiles argentés. Un peu à l'écart, il découvrit une table ronde où un saladier de chocolat fondu, un autre de fraise ainsi qu'un dernier de chantilly attendait patiemment que quelqu'un les mange. Il eu un sourire et décida de préparer une petite surprise à son ange blond qui, d'ailleurs, ne devrait plus tarder. Il repéra donc le porte manteau à gauche de la porte et y suspendit sa robe de sorcier. Puis, il conjura de nombreuses bougies qui vinrent orner et éclairer la pièce d'une douce lumière. Il repris sa cape d'invisibilité, s'en entoura, se posta près de la porte et patienta.

Draco se glissait discrètement dans les couloirs de l'école. Il devait être prudent, Rusard ne devait pas être loin. Soudain, il entendit un bruit, il eu juste le temps de se cacher dans un renfoncement du mur avant d'apercevoir miss Teigne, la chatte teigneuse du concierge. Puis Rusard apparut.

\- Alors ma belle, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Et bien, il semblerait que le château soit bien calme ce soir. C'est dommage, j'aurai bien voulu voir un ou deux garnements en retenue moi hehe !, dit-il en caressant sa chatte d'une main rugueuse.

\- Meowww ! Répondit la chatte.

Draco retint son souffle quand l'homme passa à quelque pas de lui. Il relâcha son souffle et sortit prudemment de sa cachette une fois que le concierge eu disparut au coin du couloir. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir de cape d'invisibilité comme le petit démon qui faisait battre son cœur. Enfin, il atteignit la salle sur demande un peu énervé du retard qu'il avait pris à cause de ce fichu Rusard. Il avait horreur d'être en retard bien que l'idée de se faire désirer par son amant lui plu. Il fit les trois allers retours réglementaires devant le tableau avec impatience et enfin la porte tant espérée apparue. Il l'ouvrit doucement et resta sans voix face au spectacle que lui offait la pièce qui s'étendait devant lui. Il tourna une fois sur lui même étonné de ne pas voir son amant dans la pièce. Néanmoins, il repéra la table sur laquelle se trouvaient les victuailles. Il esquissa un sourire et ne put résister à plonger son doigt dans le chocolat fondu encore chaud. Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air sur sa droite alors qu'il portait son doigt à sa bouche.

La tête d'Harry apparut devant Draco, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Avec sa bouche, il attrapa le doigt levé du jeune homme face à lui et se met à le sucer sensuellement, sa langue s'enroulant autour du dit doigt et ses yeux plantés dans les deux lacs gris situés quelques centimètres au dessus des siens. Draco se perdit dans les des lacs émeraudes faces à lui, ses yeux brillants de désirs. Le jeune homme blond ne put retenir un gémissement face au doux traitement que subissait son doigt. Soudainement, il attrapa le petit brun par la hanche avec sa main libre et colla leurs deux bassin. Surpris, Harry lâcha le doigt tant aimé et le blond en profita pour fondre sur ses lèvres. Draco n'en pouvait plus, réagissant au moindre contact, il glissa une de ses jambe entre celle du brun qui gémis face à la pression qui s'exerça alors sur son érection gonflée et douloureuse.

« Dra-Draco ! » ne put s'empêcher de gémir le brun.

Le blond sourit sous l'appel désespéré de son amant. Il rompit à regret le baiser et ils s'éloignèrent restant tout deux pantelants, rouges et débraillés. Le brun grogna lorsque la chaleur de la bouche du blond s'éloigna lui permettant ainsi de retrouver un semblant de souffle.

« Bonjour amour », souffla le bond dans l'oreille de son amant

« Sa-salut », bégaya ce dernier encore tout pantelant de leur baisé.

Draco souri, amusé de l'état dans lequel il avait mis son amant. Harry repris ces esprits petit à petit.

\- Tu es en retard..., dit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit encore. Il s'était inquiété pour lui.

-En bien, Rusard et sa fichue chatte avait décidé de se promener, répondit-il avec un petit air contrit.

-Oh ! Désolé..., se repris Harry.

-Mais t'excuse pas beau brun, t'y peux rien ! Tu ne vas pas nous remettre ton complexe du héro sur le tapis quand même !

-Hum... Nan ! J'ai prévu bien d'autres choses pour ce soir ! Répliqua le brun avec une lueur taquine dans les prunelles.

Son vis-à-vis fit semblant de partir en lui lançant un regard de défi.

-Alors dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-Oh non ! Toi tu reste là ! Ordonna Harry.

Suite à ces mots le brun attrapa la main du blond qui avait atteint la porte entre temps. Il le retourna face à lui et le plaqua contre la dite porte, les mains de chaque côtés de la tête de Draco. Il approcha sa tête de celle du jeune homme coincé contre le mur, mélangeant leurs souffles et murmura :

-Tu restes là parce que tu es mon occupation de ce soir Dray.

-Oh vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant, feint le blond.

-Et bien maintenant tu l'es ! S'amusa le brun.

Impatient, Draco se rapprocha d'Harry et combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de son partenaire et en dessinant le contour du bout de la langue. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son beau brun ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Le Serpentard inséra sa langue dans la bouche de son aimé désireux de visiter une nouvelle fois cet espace intime qui lui était seulement réservé. Le brun plaqua ses mains sur la nuque et les hanches de Draco dans le but d'approfondir le baiser. Ce geste incita le petit blond à glisser une de ces jambe entre celles de son brun. Ce dernier, sentant l'érection naissante de son vis-à-vis ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de son partenaire. Sous l'excitation grandissante, Harry, inconsciemment, se mit à bouger son bassin contre celui de Draco, recherchant le moindre contact. Le blond acculé contre le mur, désireux de ne pas rester en reste commença à conduire son brun jusqu'au lit, où il le fis basculer et s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin. A aucun moment les deux jeunes hommes ne cessèrent de s'embrasser durant la manœuvre. Installé sur le lit Draco consentit enfin à lâcher la bouche de son brun pour reprendre sa respiration. Harry grogna lorsqu'il sentit son ange se détacher légèrement de lui. Néanmoins, Draco posa son front sur celui d'Harry et ses prunelles grises furent happées par des émeraudes dans lesquelles il vit passer toutes sortes de sentiments. D'abord la frustration, puis l'amour, le désir, la crainte et enfin la tristesse. Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils face à ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, amour ? S'enquit le blond.

-Rien ! S'exclama bien trop rapidement Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Pas de ça avec moi 'Ry. Avec tes griffys peut-être mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plaît.

-Et bien...c'est que...tu ne vas pas aimer je pense, soupira fatalement le dit 'Ry.

-Quel bêtises as tu encore faites ? Ironisa Draco.

-Aucune ! S'exclama Harry faussement outré, c''est juste que je connaît la réponse mais ça me turlupine quand même...

-Dit moi, Amour, souffla le Draco, tu sais bien que tu peut tout me dire.

-Merci Dray. C'est juste que...en fait...j'en aie tellement mare que l'on se cache comme cela, avoua le brun en rougissant.

-Harry...commença Draco.

-Oui, je sais que c'est impossible : la guerre, tes parents, Voldy et tout ça. Oui, oui je sais, coupa Harry, Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'enrager quand je vois ce bulldog de Parkinson te faire du gringue toute la journée.

-Je suis désolé 'Ry. Murmura le blond, ne sachant quoi rajouter à la tirade si juste de son amant. S'il n'y avait que moi j'aurai déjà montré au monde entier que tu es à moi ! Et puis n'oublie pas la belette fille et Chang qui te font les yeux doux toute la journée.

-M'en parle pas ! Ça en devient lourd à la fin. Je me demande si je ne devrait pas finir pas leurs dire que je suis gay...répondit Harry pensivement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Harry.

-Et bien je pense que si. Imagine, elles arrêteront de me tourner autour et puis personne n'osera imaginer que je suis avec toi. Comme si le survivant Harry Potter pourrai aimer sa Némésis de toujours Draco Malfoy ! Ironisa Harry.

-C'est pas faux. Admit le blond. Même si je trouve ça plutôt griffondoresque je ne vois pas d'autres idées.

-Au moins, elles se tiendront à l'écart et verront bien qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas. Argua le survivant.

-Tu as raison 'Ry. Je devrais peut-être faire de même...ajouta Draco plus pour lui que pour son vis-à-vis.

-Ce serait peut-être suspect là non ? Avança Harry

-C'est vrai. Et bien je patienterai dans ce cas. Quand tout le monde aura digéré la dernière nouvelle du survivant national je pourrai faire mon coming out ! Proposa le blond avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Voilà un plan bien Serpentard que nous avons là. Ricana le dit survivant national. Et que j'approuve !

Sur ce, Harry donna un coup de bassin bien placé pour inversé leur positions et se retrouver au dessus de son blond.

-N'avions nous pas commencé quelque chose avant la concoction de ce plan diabolique ? Continua-t-il.

-Hum... je ne sais plus. Répondit le blond, taquin.

-Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Affirma le brun.

Et sans attendre aucune réponse il plongea sur les lèvre du blond coincé sous son corps. Blond qui soit dit en passant, répondit au baiser avec empressement. Rapidement leurs bassins se mirent en mouvement faisant gémirent nos deux protagonistes. Harry descendit dans le cou de son compagnon léchant, suçant et mordant cette tendre peau et marquant ainsi son passage d'un beau suçon. Peu désireux de rester passif, Draco fit rouler leurs corps se plaçant ainsi sur son brun et commença à s'attaquer au boutons de la chemise de son amant, ponctuant chaque parcelle de peau découverte d'un baiser. Harry commença également à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire. Très vite, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en slip profitant de leur chaleur corporel. Draco, qui avait remonté son nez dans le cou de Harry, déposa une myriade de baisé sur le torse de ce dernier jusqu'à ses tétons. Il attrapa une de ces petites boules de chairs dans sa bouche la mordant, suçant, enroulant sa langue autours et pinçant l'autre entre ces doigts. Soudain, Draco sentit une main taquine entre ces cuisses. Main qui d'ailleurs prenait bien soin de le faire languir, se contentant de frôler les zones sensibles. Il grogna de frustration, provoquant un sourire en coin chez Harry, puis descendit sur le ventre de son partenaire pour jouer avec son nombril. Il entreprit d'entrer et de sortir sa langue dans la petite cavité mimant ainsi l'acte sexuel et faisant gémir de plaisir son petit brun qui s'accrochait aux draps comme à une bouée de sauvetage lui permettant de garder pieds avec la réalité. Submergé de frustration, Harry entrepris de se débarrasser des dernières barrières vêtements séparant leurs deux corps. Il enroula ses doigts autours de la virilité de son blond, lui faisant échapper un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Il entreprit de commencer de lents va et viens le long de son sexe alors de Draco gémissait de plaisir et enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Il approcha son visage de l'objet de toute son attention et souffla doucement et donna de petits coups de langue sur le gland en une douce torture pour son amant. Puis, il prit son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche provoquant d'indécents cris de plaisir chez Draco. Il entreprit de lui donner un maximum de plaisir, l'emmenant aux portes de la jouissance sans jamais les lui faire passer. Tout-à-coup, il sentit un doigt taquin à l'entrée de son intimité, lui faisant arrêter son labeur en cours. Draco en profita pour se placer au dessus de lui, entre ses jambes Inconsciemment, Harry écarta les jambes sans se rendre compte de l'image érotique qu'il renvoya à son amant. Draco glissa un second doigts avec le premier rapidement suivi d'un troisième. Draco le pris en bouche afin de faire passer l'inconfort de l'intrusion faisant voir des étoiles à Harry. Ce dernier cru mourir de plaisir et de frustration tellement il avait envie de recevoir son ange blond. Soudain, Draco retira ses doigts, provoquant un cri de frustration chez Dray, mais ils furent rapidement remplacer par son sexe. Il entama de lent va et viens touchant à chaque fois la prostate du brun, l'envoyant ainsi au septième ciel. Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse en supporter plus et jouit entre leurs deux corps rapidement suivi par Draco qui cria le nom de son amant. Draco se laissa glisser à côté d'Harry pour reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de la taille de son blond, mis son nez dans son coup et souffla :

-Je t'aime, Dray.

-Moi aussi 'Ry. Tellement. Répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Mais le brun s'était déjà endormi. Draco fini par se laisser emporter par le sommeil.


End file.
